Kiss Me Again
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid, surely someone with a brain like his should be more in control with their actions. But the vitcims sister Kelly, well she brings out his rough side. "Did you know that they use to use led instead of graphite in pencils?" "Kiss me again,
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, thanks for giving it a chance!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

"Sarah Flowers went missing from her home two days ago, her sister says she was on her way to shops, which were only five minutes away and she never came back." Emily explained, setting the files in each of their places on the circular table, she brushed some of her black hair behind her ear.

"Where is her sister?" asked Aaron.

"She's coming in now, but be nice, she's very sensitive." JJ warned.

"How old is she?" Aaron pressed

"21."

"Closest to Reid's age. Reid, will you be able to relate to her?" David asked, turning his attention to the young man. Spencer ran one hand through his hazel hair

"Actually, it's wrong for you to perceive how she'll react with people prior to age reference, what you should be doing is; as she's young, compare her to someone of the same sex. So really you should be asking JJ, Emily or Penelope to see if they'll," he did a slight soughing sound and used air quotes "_Connect _with her."

The rest of the table stared at him, confused. "So…can you 'connect' with her?" Morgan asked, dark eye brows raised and amused. Spencer looked down and swallowed

"Yeah, yeah sure." He answered in a high voice.

"Great." JJ smiled, her phone going off, she looked down at the pixelated screen "Because she's hear now, come on guys, Spencer you'll interview her." Spencer nodded, standing and swinging his brown satchel over his shoulder

"Why do you carry that with you every where?" asked Morgan. Spencer looked up

"Jealous?" he asked somewhat smugly. Morgan shoved him playfully

"Yeah, I'm jealous of a scrawny kid with a brown post man bag," and with that he walked out. Spencer frowned, turning to the only person still left in the room: Aaron.

"Am I really that scrawny?"

"No." Aaron shook his head, heading for the door "More…spindly." And with that he walked out. Spencer shook his head, before walking after them.

**Line Break**

They all stood on the outside of the glass, watching the blonde girl sit there. And the first thought that came into Spencer Reid's mind was…beautiful. She was beauty. He shook his head, this was a job.

"Her name's Kelly," JJ filled in

"Do they think she has anything to do with it?" Morgan asked. Rossi shook his head

"No one knows, she was the one who phoned the police, but there were no witnesses that her sister actually left the house." Rossi continued.

"There are actually only 3% of women every year who decide to kill their sisters and then phone the police about it. Although it is understandable, they would feel an immense amount of guilt and feel the need to contact the police, but as they're their sister or brother, or any other sort of relation and they're no-"

"Reid. Take a break." Hotch demanded "Now go," Spencer nodded, pressing his lips together and walked in.

"Hello Kelly," he said in a soft voice. The blonde girl looked up, and she had the most piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"I'm Dr Spencer Reid." She arched a delicate eye brow at him and laughed "What?" he asked curiously

"Do I have to call you Dr Spencer Reid, or can I call you Spencer?"

"W-well I-I gu-guess you could call me…Spencer. I mean, it is my name." Kelly nodded, amused. "So, Kelly, about your sister." Kelly's face darkened.

"I've told them everything I know."

"Now you see," Spencer cut in "I don't think that's entirely true. I mean, if you believed that then surely you wouldn't have come back here? Surely you wouldn't have agreed to come in and talk if you knew you were only going to repeat yourself."

"You calling me a liar?" she cocked her head to the side angrily

"No." Spencer corrected quickly "I'm saying I think your sub-conscious knows something that your conscious missed out."

Morgan sighed on the other side of the glass "Why is he always bringing up the sub-conscious mind? I swear that kid is obsessed."

"Alright, fine," Kelly sighed "Ask some questions." Spencer nodded appreciatively and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Had Susan been acting normal in the few days leading up to the disappearance?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, but then she frowned

"What is it?" Spencer asked intrigued. Every one leaned in

"S-she had met someone. About a week before the disappearance. Which was odd because, Susan hardly ever went out and met people. But she came home on Sunday," she licked her lips "And she wouldn't stop talking about this man,"

Spencer turned to look at the rest of his team, they shrugged

"Do you know his name?" Kelly thought hard

"No," she shook her head, blonde hair swishing "All I know is that she said he had blue eyes, he was pale and had brown hair. Her type. Her perfect type."

Spencer scribbled them down "Tell me Kelly, do you know anything he might have said?" Kelly swallowed

"How will that help?" she asked in a meek voice. Spencer met his teams eyes again. Not good. Whenever someone answered a question with a question, it was not good.

"Why do you ask?" Spencer leaned forward, staring into her eyes "Do you know something he said?"

"I…" Kelly took a deep breath "No. I don't know anything." Spencer nodded.

"Okay, Kelly. Give me one minute," and he left the room. "What do you think guys?" he asked his team.

"She knows something." Morgan stated

"Then why won't she tell us?" JJ wondered "Doesn't she know we could help."

"Unless she doesn't want our help. Maybe she thinks she can find her on her own."

"Hey, look." Hotch pointed through the window. Kelly was answering her phone

"She doesn't know we can hear her," Emily whispered. They all listened closely

"Hello?" Kelly answered. There were some mumbles "I can't." she whispered, looking down at the ground "Please don't make me,"

"Black mail would fit as well," Spencer whispered.

"Please," she pushed. There were some louder mumbles

"Fine. Fine I will, I promise." She nodded "Don't hurt her," she wiped her eyes "Okay," and she closed her phone, turning it off and slid it into her pocket.

"Alright," Morgan stated "Get in there."

Spencer ran his hands through his hair, before walking back in and closing the door "Kelly," he said quietly "We can help you, you won't get hurt with us." She looked up at him with wide eyes "Just tell me who you were on the phone with just now."

Kelly visibly swallowed "I…" and then she started to cry. Spencer jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her soft hair "He'll hurt me." She cried "Please don't let him hurt Susan,"

Spencer looked at Hotch, who nodded. "Come on, Kelly." Spencer whispered "Come on, you're coming with us,"

**Line Break**

"Why am I here?" Kelly asked, there were sat in a small office room. Just her and Spencer.

"They want me to keep you safe." Kelly stomped her foot, Spencer jumped

"They should be trying to keep Kelly safe!"

"I know." Spencer raised both hands in apology "Come on Kelly, you gave them your phone, their tracking the call. It'll be fine." Kelly took a deep breath, sitting in the chair opposite him. "Tell me," Spencer began.

"Tell you what?" she asked, sweeping some blonde hair out of her face. Spencer's eyes followed the movement. Her face was…flawless. Which was technically impossible because everyone human face had flaws…he looked up and realised she was staring at him expectantly.

"You're sister, she's older than you, right?"

"Yes."

"See, I'm wondering, I was an old only chil-"

"You mean, you are and only child." He looked up at her.

"Yes," he whispered "You pay attention to detail," she shrugged

"No, I'm a good listener."

"Actually you may be right, you see, men can read a small print than women, but women on average have a slight better hearing then men. But it doesn't really kick in as a child, as children you have fairly good hearing only you don't use it, I mean what does a child have to listen to so intently? But just note that if they did, oh things we could do," he clapped his hands together, Kelly smiled at him

"You're smart."

"A common misconception, I'm not smart, I'm a genius," he corrected

"And modest at that," he managed a shaky laugh

"Touché." He smiled "But tell me, don't sisters have nick names for each other?"

"Sometimes she called me Kels, but I normally didn't like it. I'm not a fan of nick names,"

"Me neither," he agreed. "Did you have a nick name for her?"

"Not really," she shook her head "I called her Susan, just Susan. All the time…Susan." Her voice trailed off at the end "No." she shook her head "You think…you think I led her to him?" her voice shook slightly

"No." Spencer assured "We don't."

"Yes, yes you do. You think it was me! Oh my god, Henry was right, you can't trust the police, as soon as you give them you're trust they get you," she stood and started mumbling under her breath "You're keeping me here to see if anyone goes missing while I'm with you. IF they don't, you've got your kidnapper." She turned to glare at Spencer "Isn't it? ISN'T IT!" He walked over to her, slowly

"Shh Kelly, it's okay. This is an understandable reaction. People deal with things in different ways."

"You don't know me," she warned "You don't know anything about me!"

"Yes, yes I do." Spencer soothed "I know you love your sister. I know you an optimist, I know y-"

"How do you know I'm an optimist?" she asked "I haven't ever said anything optimistic."

"You called this a kidnapping," he said softly "A vast majority of people would have called this a murder. You would have called yourself a murdered, but you didn't," his voice went slightly higher "You didn't."

Kelly sobbed loudly "Will you be able to save her?" she asked. Spencer Reid went over and hugged her, calming her

"We should be able to. We will." Kelly looked up at him with watery eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

Spencer froze. This was not good. No NO NO No! He should not be doing this his mind screamed. And he stood frozen in place.

Kelly got rougher, she tangled a hand in his hair and they staggered back until his back hit the door. She trailed the other hand down his chest, he shivered, and pulled away

"Kelly! Kelly you- we should not be going this. This is not good." He tried to grab hold of her hands that were undoing his shirt buttons. She looked up at him, still fiddling with them

"Why?" she breathed

"B-because, you're just hurting and you're turning that hurt into…this."

"Don't you like it?" she trailed her hand up his bare chest and his mouth popped open

"I…"

"Good." Then she leaned forward and captured his mouth with her.

Then, something in Spencer snapped. He had been bossed about his whole life, and he just snapped. Suddenly he was in control. He spun them around so he was pushing her into the door, she trailed her hand across his tight wrought muscles. He moaned into her mouth. She fisted her hands into his hair as he trailed down her neck, having memorised the human body he knew just where to kiss, to get the heart racing.

"Do you like this?" he asked in a shaky voice, she brought his face up to meet hers

"I love this," he smiled, a mixture of shyness and smugness, before their lips met, tongues tangling.

"Reid? You in here?"

Spencer pulled away, buttoning his shirt quicker than thought possible, he ran his hands through his hair moving to stand on the other side of the room.

"Hair," Spencer said. Kelly tied her hair in a quick pony tail "Lips." She pulled out some lip gloss and reapplied "Neck." She pulled out a thin scarf and wrapped it around her neck. He gave her the thumbs up "In here!" he called loudly.

Morgan stepped in and assessed them both "We think we've got a stable lead." He said, slightly puzzled "Everything alright in here?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact did you know that in the olden days, they used real led for pencils. Can you imagine the risks? I mean of course, now we know that it's highly dangerous and we use graphite. Did you know the word graphite comes from a-" his voice trailed off as he walked out of the room.

"Did he seem alright to you?" Morgan asked Kelly. Kelly stood against the closet door.

"He seemed great," she breathed smiling.

**Hey, do you think I should continue? **

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the positive reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Spence? Are you okay?" asked JJ. It was late, the rest of the team had gone home, only JJ and Spencer remained at their desks, working.

"I'm fine thank you. And please refrain from calling me Spence." His focus was on the computer screen, slight dark bags under his eyes. JJ frowned.

"Why not?"

"No real reason, I'm just not a fan of nick names." He shrugged.

"No real reason?" JJ laughed "Come on Spencer, give me something, this is you! You always have reasons," Spencer sighed, swivelling his chair away from the screen to look at her.

"Alright then," he began, clasping his hands and looking her right in the eye "It's probably because my dad use to call me Spence, and then when he left, I felt so heartbroken and no one ever gave me a nick name that my mum started to call me Spence, to try and fill the empty void she believed to be in my life. Only what she didn't realise was the void was my dad, not the name. So every time she said it, I got memories, bad memories, that although I wasn't trying to repress, I was trying to forget. So now, I prefer Reid, or Spencer. Not Spence. Not so much because I think the memories will come back, but simply because the name puts a bad taste into my mouth. Which in a way is sort of funny, because Wordsworth said, 'those kind shall never taste a bitter thing'" he cracked a smile near the end, eyes glistening.

JJ watched him in shock for a moment "…I think I was fine with the 'I'm not a fan of nick names' excuse," she muttered teasingly, turning back to the screen. Spencer smiled. "Hey, where were you this morning?"

Spencer tensed slightly, he had been with Kelly "Nowhere, I was out, with a friend..shopping."

JJ arched an eye brow at him, "So you were doing nothing. And you were with a friend. And you went shopping."

"Yeah." Spencer shrugged in a high voice "Exactly."

"Spencer?"

"Alright," he sighed, running both hands through his hair "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Okay," Spencer breathed "I was with Kelly, we're sort of…how would you say it? An item now,"

"Y-you're what?" JJ asked, mouth opened in shock. "Reid! You can't do that! It's against the rules," she stood, pointing an accusing hand at him

"You promised!" Reid jumped up "You promised you wouldn't tell."

"What are you? Seven?" JJ asked in disbelief, getting out her phone. Spencer ran forward, knocking it out of her hand. It fell to the ground, she watched it clatter, before turning to him.

And suddenly he was too close. Far too close. She could smell him, he smelt of soap and dust.

"Spence?" she asked in a quiet voice

"Don't call me Spence," he murmured, kissing her. And he knew it was wrong, he knew he was with Kelly, but in all fairness, JJ looked a lot like Kelly, and maybe in the right light…

He pushed her down onto the desk, hovering above her, this kiss was soft and gentle. Slow. Reid would have pulled back in all fairness, had JJ not taken her hand and tangled it in his hair.

"Spencer…" she whispered "Where did you learn to kiss?" He didn't answer. There was no real answer to that question. So he just pressed his lips to hers once more.

**Line Break**

"Hey, are you two alright?" Morgan asked. JJ and Reid sat on the other side of the room, quiet.

"Yeah," Hotch agreed "You are been pretty quiet today."

JJ looked up at them, and elbowed Reid in the stomach.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, looking up from doing nothing to see them all watching them. "Hi?"

"You guys okay?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Yes. You?" everyone in the room rolled their eyes and Spencer shot out a confused look "What?" he asked quietly to Penelope "Was that not the right answer?"

**Hey guys! Wasn't as long, I know, don't sue me…But I need a few more reviewers, I only have 2! And I also have a massive lack of motivation!**

**x**


End file.
